


Cheese Madness

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Cheese, Festival, Fondue, Gen, ghost - Freeform, nana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cheese Madness

It was that special time of the year, and the entire park was making it clear for everyone to see. It was the annual cheese festival and you could really feel it, the smell and taste of cheese was wherever you went, music was blowing through the speakers near the stands and through people’s hearts. There were several stands with smiling persons displaying the special cheese meals they had prepared just for the occasion.

“Dude, this is going to be the best thing ever!”

Rigby was waving his arms around excitedly, followed closely by Mordecai. They were walking through the stands and just taking in the cheer in the atmosphere.

“Woah dude, didn’t know you were a cheese fan.”

“What? No! That’s not what I meant, I’m talking about Cheese Madness! They are the best band of the century!” He said as he handed Mordecai a flyer, it showed about four men with really cheesy outfits –literally. “Can you believe they are coming to the park?! They’ll be performing at the end of the day to close the festival!”

“Wait, you mean that weird group that just came out of nowhere a couple months ago? Dude, their music is terrible, my little cousin plays better tunes with her milk bottle.”

“No he doesn’t! Cheese madness is awesome, they have real instruments literally made out of cheese! How can you top that?!”

“That explains why they always end up smelling at the end of their concerts. That cheese is going stale too easy.”

“YOUR FACE IS GOING STALE TOO EASY!”

“Dude, calm down,” Mordecai laughed, “I’m just messing with you.”

“Whatever, I just want to meet them so they can sign my special edition Cheese Madness guitar. Then my life will be complete.”

“You mean that block of cheese you put in the freezer four months ago? I hope you don’t try to eat that thing unless you want to die of food poisoning.”

“That ‘frozen block of cheese’ is my most prized possession! It’s not for eating and if I were to die from food poisoning it would at least be something cool, like a pizza-hot dog-burrito inside a burger-taco or something.”

“Is that even a thing?”

“It’ll be once I’m done with today’s concert and get on with my life.”

“Sure, because this concert is the only reason you don’t do jack with your life.”

“STOP TALKING!” Rigby snapped, “You’ll see, once I get my baby signed by my cheese idols my life will be ready to get to the next level.”

“Honestly, I actually think it’s great you have a chance to meet your idols,” Mordecai smiled, “but I wouldn’t get my hopes up. I don’t think we’ll be able to see them in person, you know, because of Bens-”

“THERE YOU ARE!”

They turned around to see their boss Benson walking towards them with a frown, “Where you two slackers have been all day? I told you to get rid of the garbage bags in the back of the house, and yet when I go to check what do I find? THE GARBAGE BAGS WERE STILL THERE!”

“Uh-I- we’re sorry Benson, we were just-”

“Don’t even bother!” Benson yelled, “I want you two lazy sacks taking care of that immediately! And don’t forget you still have to pick up the cheese snacks for the booths from the truck and help Skips and Thomas place the visitors and explain how the program goes!”

“Uh, and how DOES the program go?” Mordecai realized he had no freakin’ clue about anything that wasn’t the closing show Rigby told him about.

Benson sighed grumpily, “First goes the degustation of cheese treats which people pay for so we can get funds for the new fountain.”

“What’s wrong with our old fountain?”

“Nothing, until you punks decided it would be ‘neat’ to fill it with chocolate fudge and clog it completely.”

“Uhhh…” They trailed off at the memory of them with a hose pumping chocolate out of a truck instead of the water Benson had instructed them to fill it with. That almost got them fired if it weren’t because they managed to get the chocolate out with the help of some kids having a birthday party at the park at that very moment.

“Second we have the dance performers to entertain the audience for about half an hour, followed by the cheese contest. Finally, the closing ceremony with the band and whoever the winner of the cheese contest was standing with them-”

“WAIT WHAT?” Rigby yelled, “you mean that whoever wins the cheese contest gets to meet Cheese Madness?!”

“Oh yeah that’s what they were called- and yes, that’s what I said. That is why I need you two to make sure there’s no garbage or other things that need to be taken care of before the winner is announced.”

“You heard that Mordecai? I’ll get to meet Cheese Madness!”

“Oh no, you won’t!” Benson cut him off, “YOU are a _park worker_ , meaning you don’t have time to participate in anything that isn’t _work_! Now get back to work OR YOU’RE FIRED!” With that, he left them both to keep taking care of his obligations as park manager.

“Dude, we totally have to participate in that contest.”

“But you heard Benson, how are gonna do that when we got so much work to do?” Mordecai asked.

“Just leave it to me.”

Transition to Thomas' face.

“Sorry guys, no can do. I can’t do your chores for you this time.”

“Aw, what?!” Rigby pleaded, “but we really need this favor! Come on Thomas, be a pal!”

“I’m sorry Rigby, but I got my own load of work to take care of. Real busy with the Cheese Festival going on. Besides, you still owe me like three days of work since last time I covered for you,” Thomas pointed out.

“But that was different! The new Zombiecalypse VI was out and I HAD to go see it!”

“For three days?” Mordecai frowned at him.

“Okay, maybe that wasn’t the ONLY movie I saw that week,” he admitted, “but this is really important! Can’t you do us a solid?”

He made his big puppy eyes at the goat man before he finally let out a sigh, “I’ll cover you just until the concert starts ok? And you’ll have to do my chores for the next week in exchange.”

“An entire week?!”

“I’m gonna see my mom and Benson can only give me one day off a week, so I’m going to need the extra time to spend more time with her. Do we have a deal or not?”

“UUGGGGGGGGH, FINE!” Rigby shook his hand –with a scowl, mind you- and dragged Mordecai to the back of the house. They went to the part where the giant freezer was located and soon Rigby had his cheese guitar on his hands.

“Oh yeah! Look at this baby!” He grinned proudly, “I’m gonna get those signatures all over this gem!”

“Uh, you DO remember you have to win the cheese contest first, right?”

“Oh, right. Uh, how do I do that?”

“What? Dude, I thought you had a plan!”

“I don’t do plans! You should know that by now!”

“What are you going to do now then?”

“Uhm…” He went silent for a second before finally snapping his fingers, “That’s it!”

“What?”

“My nana’s cheese fondue recipe!”

“Woah, you mean THE nana fondue? That was the best cheese meal I’ve ever had in my life. The entire neighborhood was nuts about her fondue!”

“I know! I just need to borrow her recipe for the contest and BAM! Meet the cheese!”

“Do you even have the recipe?”

“Uh..yeah, sort of.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” Rigby smiled nervously, “Nana was kinda the ONLY person that knew the recipe.”

“What?! But she passed away about eight years ago!” Mordecai said baffled.

“I know! I know!” Rigby repeated.

“And does your mom know the recipe or something?”

“Lord, no, she HATED my mom. In fact, the only person in the family she liked besides my dad was-THAT’S IT!”

“What?” Mordecai asked.

“I gotta make a call. Be right back!”

Rigby sprinted on all fours inside the house and towards the nearest phone. He dialed a number quickly and waited for the other line to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hey Don, it’s me, Rigby.”

“Rigbone! How you doing big bro? Needin’ some phone sugar?”

“What? No!” Rigby scowled at the phone, “I’m calling ‘cause I need a favor. Remember nana’s cheese fondue?”

“Oh man, how could I forget? That was her special plate! My mouth waters just by thinking about it.”

“Did she ever give you her recipe?”

“Sure did. I make it for special occasions.”

“Can you hand it to me?”

“Oh, sorry Rig, I don’t think I can,” Don said apologetically.

“What?! Why not?”

“I promised nana I wouldn’t reveal the recipe to anyone else, and I take my promises very seriously.”

“Come on man! I just need it for today so I get to meet Cheese Madness! Pleaseeeee?”

There was silence on the other side of the line for a moment before Don spoke up again, “Alright, fine. This is how it goes…”

Rigby wrote down the ingredients and thanked his brother before hanging up the phone for good. He went back running to Mordecai who was starting to get impatient.

“Alright, let’s win this cheese competition!”

They spent the next hour in a very complicated montage of how to make a cheese fondue with some cheesy –haha, puns- song in the background, until finally they managed to make some decent tasting fondue.

“Well, it doesn’t taste EXACTLY like my Nana’s fondue, but it’s good enough to beat the rest,” Rigby concluded.

“Yeah it is!” Mordecai said with satisfaction, “Now all we gotta do is wait for the judges.”

What they hadn’t expected was that the ghost of Nana herself would rise from the cheese, making them let out a scream of shock.

“HOW DARE YOU USE MY FONDUE RECIPE WITHOUT PERMISSION?!” The ghost snapped.

“I-I’m sorry Nana, I just-”

“I should have expected this from you all along, you’ve always been a lazy, selfish boy Rigby! Oh, hello Mordecai, it’s nice to see you again,” she smiled at him.

“Hello Nana,” he waved.

“Come on Nana, I just need to borrow your recipe? Why are you always so mad at me?!” Rigby questioned with fear.

“You only ever care about yourself unlike your brother Don, that’s why I gave HIM the recipe and not YOU!”

“That’s not true!”

“Don’t you dare lie to your Nana! I’ve seen how you’re always making others do your work, like that poor Thomas lad and even your best friend Mordecai! Why should I ever give you the secrets to my cooking?”

“Nana please, don’t be so hard on him!” Mordecai begged, “I know that Rigby can be lazy and selfish and doesn’t bath regularly,” he heard Rigby say ‘Hey!” from the side, “but he’s always there for everybody when they really need him! He’s your grandson, can’t you please forgive him just this once?”

Ghost Nana stared at them for a minute before finally letting out a long sigh, “I suppose I can…”

“Thank you!”

“But I will not forgive this sorry excuse of a fondue!” She turned to the pot where the cheese was contained and threw it away, provoking Mordecai and Rigby’s complaints before using her ghost powers to place a new pot and start mixing the ingredients that were lying around.

“Almost there, a little bit of this, some more of that…and there! Cheese fondue!” She proudly showed off her creation to the pair.

“Aw, sweet!”

“By the way, you forgot the most important ingredient of them all Rigby,” Nana said.

“What?”

She blew a kiss to the pot and finally put the lid on, “Love!”

“Jeez, that’s so cheesy-OW!” Rigby got punched on the arm by Mordecai at his remark.

“Thank so much Nana, we really owe you one.”

“I’d do anything for my family,” Nana smiled, “take care you two ok? Goodbye….” With a final wave of her hand and a small smile, Nana faded away back to the other side.

“Goodbye Nana!” Rigby said before gasping, “Here come the judges!”

The three judges walked into their stand and tasted the fondue, smiled as they nodded to each other and of course they won because they are the protagonists and that was Nana’s fondue. Don’t mess with Nana or her fondue.

The concert started and Rigby was thrilled to meet his idols, he legit almost started crying and Mordecai was very tempted to pretend he didn’t know him.

He got his guitar signed and couldn’t be prouder, “Finally, my life is complete!”

“Now that you know Nana’s secret ingredient?” Mordecai teased.

“STOP TALKING!”


End file.
